


Pixar Battles

by TheWriterinFlannel



Series: Black Panther Prompts via Tumblr [2]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic, F/M, I think this is funny but who knows maybe it sucks, Pixar, Shuri is a Meme Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 13:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14190228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterinFlannel/pseuds/TheWriterinFlannel
Summary: briishere asked: Black Panther fluffy fic request: T'Challa and Nakia having cute domestic couple arguments over silly shit. Please and thank you!After starting Wakandan Outreach in America, T'Challa and Nakia watch a bunch of Pixar movies. Here is the resulting arguement





	Pixar Battles

T’Challa wasn’t going to indulge this; Nakia was wrong and he was right, end of story. Honestly, Nakia had to be out of her mind if she didn’t think that Monster’s Inc. was the best Pixar’s movie.

“T’Challa, sweetheart, The Incredibles is waaaayyyy better than a silly movie about closet monsters.” Nakia dived head first into an explanation of the great detailing and effort that when into every part of The Incredibles production. “And don’t even get me started on Edna Mode. That woman deserves a movie all to herself!”

T’Challa scoffed, “I won’t object to the awesomeness that is Edna Mode, but she can’t carry the entirety of the movie herself. Monsters Incorporated had a litany if amazing, unique characters.”

“What about baby Jack Jack? He’s cute enough to make The Incredibles movie number one.”

“Lies, my love,” T’Challa objected. “Baby Jack Jack isn’t that cute. Boo is much cuter than him.”

“Yeah but how are people supposed connect to fictional beasts? Isn’t Boo the only human in the movie?”

“Wrong again, sweetheart. There are other human children in Monsters Inc, and there’s more racial diversity.”

“Oh really,” Nakia quizzed.

“Yes; show me a black kid in The Incredibles. Oh wait, there wasn’t one. There’s an entire scene where Mike Wazowski is telling jokes to a black kid.”

Nakia purses her lip, “Shuri will end this argument.”

“Shuri,” T’Challa called. “Sister, tell me that Monsters Inc. is the best Pixar movie.”

“No,” Nakia cut in, “it’s The Incredibles, correct?”

Shuri just laughed. “You idiots, the best Pixar production is the Cars franchise. Ka-Chooowwww!”

The pair looked at the princess in confusion, eyebrows raised.

“That girl has no taste in movies,” T’Challa said simply. Nakia nodded in agreement. 


End file.
